The invention relates to a suspension for the pivotably seated tape drive motor in a cassette magnetic tape device, particularly cassette magnetic tape devices as are employed in conjunction with data processing systems. It is particularly important for magnetic cassette tape devices of this type that they always function reliably even under extreme conditions such as, for example, under high acceleration, as can occur in vehicles of all types.
It has become known for cassette magnetic tape devices of this type to place the pivot axis of the capstan motor in such manner that it proceeds through the center of gravity of the motor. Further, it is known to provide a spring element with the assistance of which the capstan wheel disposed on the motor shaft is pressed against the drive wheel in the cassette with a defined force. When this pressure force is too low, slippage arises; when, in contrast thereto, the force is too great, this leads to increased wear of the motor shaft bearings or, respectively, of the drive wheel. Given too great a pressure force, moreover, a deformation of the friction coating of the drive wheel occurs. It is therefore extremely important that the suspension for the motor have as little friction as possible. Also, the friction should not change and play should be reduced to the greatest extent possible. To resolve this problem, it is known, for example, to seat the motor in a fork-shaped support mount with the assistance of two balls. In order, on the one hand, to achieve freedom of play but, on the other hand, to prevent a seizing of the motor, the ball bearings must be very precise. Also, one of the two balls must be adjustable. It has been proven that such systems are very difficult to adjust. Either one of the balls has too much play or, on the other hand, too much friction. Moreover, the balls are difficult to manipulate during assembly. Also, strong forces occur given transport shocks which attempt to press the balls out of their seats.